


Gryffindor Technique.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, for Merlin's sake!  Allow me to demonstrate proper Gryffindor technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindor Technique.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Гриффиндорская тактика](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664152) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



**Title** : _**Gryffindor Technique.**_  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Author** : pekeleke  
 **Word** **Count** : 100  
 **Challenge** : Written for [**snape100's**](http://snape100.dreamwidth.org/)Challenge 559: Snape the Gryffindor.  
 **Warnings** : None.  
 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **Summary** _ **:**_ "Oh, for Merlin's sake!  Allow me to demonstrate proper Gryffindor technique."

********A/N:** ****** Now you can download this story on ** **********PDF********** format **at _**[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=404&key=PEKELEKE173397847b799da24432cfcfce4d08bd)**_

 

**Gryffindor Technique.  
**  
Potter's constant blushing was getting on Severus' nerves.   He'd come into the shop, hover around like a bad smell, stutter something utterly incomprehensible and run away without purchasing a single potion.  The bastard.

“Let me guess: You're not buying anything this time, either.  Are you?”  Severus sighed and watched the infuriating gormlessness make its inevitable appearance.

“I...  Er...”

“Stop stammering, already!  You're embarrassing yourself.”

Potter blushed like a flustered Hufflepuff and Severus simply... snapped.  
“Oh, for Merlin's sake!  Allow me to demonstrate proper Gryffindor wooing technique, Auror Potter.”  He growled and, grabbing the fool by the robes, snogged him senseless.  



End file.
